1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool having a planetary gearbox which is situated in the housing interior formed by a gear housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held power tools of this type are known from the related art in which the gear housing of a corresponding planetary gearbox has a multi-part design, the individual housing parts being connected to one another by form-locked, force-fitted, or integral connections. For example, the housing parts are screwed, glued, welded to one another, and/or clamped in relation to one another using spring elements. In this way, the planetary gearbox is supported axially in the gear housing by an end cap which is fastened to the gear housing.
Moreover, the planetary gearbox of this type of power tools may be shiftable between two or more gears. Here, a shifting mechanism for shifting gears is provided using which an annulus gear, which is associated with the planetary gearbox and is situated in a central part of the housing, is, for example, displaceable between a first and a second operating position, the first operating position being associated with a first gear, and the second operating position being associated with a second gear of the planetary gearbox. The shifting mechanism includes a sliding element using which a pivoting or a sliding bracket is operatable, which is mounted on the outside of the central part of the housing and is connected to the annulus gear through recesses in the central part of the housing. When the sliding element is displaced, this bracket is moved from a first position, which is, for example, associated with the first gear, into a second position, which is, for example, associated with the second gear, and thus displaces the annulus gear from its first operating position into the second operating position.
The disadvantage of the related art is that the assembly of this type of power tools or planetary gearboxes is expensive and complex and the power tools have a relatively large tolerance chain due to the large number of components which are to be connected to one another.